Birthday Gifts
by DragonRose888
Summary: Shigeru wrapped up his heart and gave it to him; Satoshi never expected such a declaration of love. ShiShi, AshxGary.


Birthday Gifts

A Wonnykins Production

"What to get, what to get..."

Shigeru Ookido ran his slim fingers through his rust colored hair, frowning. "What would he want?" Occasionally, the teenager would glance to his right at the window displays in the well-lit shops. Nothing stood out. "This is hopeless; Kasumi's going to pick out something quick, and he'll probably like that better..."

He tilted his head to the sky, which was clear of clouds that day. Shigeru smiled. It was always like this on this day. Nice, warm breezes; sun shining; a light bit of noise here or there. In short, today of every year was perfect. The sun smiled on Satoshi's birthday, no question. The thought of Satoshi jarred Shigeru out of his peaceful bliss. 'Gotta' keep looking...'

Today was Satoshi Ketchem's fourteenth birthday, so he was just stepping in to his teen years. Like Shigeru had two years ago himself. It seemed like so long ago that the two boys last saw each other. It was also the day, four years ago, when Shigeru said goodbye to his friend, that he realized something.

That something had a lot to do with Satoshi, and a certain L-word. Shigeru dodged a woman carrying an armload of bags and kept looking. Looking and walking. It had been an hour since the sixteen-year-old arrived in Cerulean City, and he had been around the whole place half way. He still hadn't found anything he thought was 'special'.

"This is it," he said the night before, "tomorrow, I'm going to tell him." Now, he wasn't so sure. He had this sick-to-his-stomach feeling that Satoshi wasn't going to like what the older boy had to say. The fact that Shigeru himself was a boy scared him enough, but to confess in front of everyone who was going to be there, that sent shivers down his spine.

Shigeru kept walking for several more minutes. Then he stopped. He bowed his head and sighed. 'This is hopeless...' The auburn-haired teen sat on a bench nearby, placing his chin on his hands. 'There's no way I'll find something good enough to give to him... something special enough...'

It was like a light bulb clicked on in the darkness. Shigeru thought back to a letter that Satoshi had written him a year ago. Shigeru furrowed his brow, trying to remember...

_Shigeru-_

_Takashi found a girlfriend. You ought to see the two of them; it's pretty funny when Kasumi and I catch them doing things in private. He told me that he's going to ask her out on a fancy date, soon. He said he wants to get her something special, something she'll treasure more then anything. He asked us for ideas._

_Kasumi said that a bunch of flowers were good, and maybe something cute, like a teddy bear. I think that's not very special at all. Tons of guys get their girl friends flowers and stuffed animals. I've seen them. It gets old, you know? _

_I told Takashi he should get her something she wouldn't expect, like something with both of their names on it. I think I said a ring with their names on the inside of it, with a little heart in between them. I think that's pretty special. I'd get that for someone, and I guess I'd like it if someone gave it to me. It's something I think I'd hang onto for a long time._

_Of course, no one listens to me, so he decided to go with Kasumi's idea instead. Not that it's my problem; if he wants to get her something ordinary, fine. I just wish someone would listen to what I have to say, once in a while. When they don't, it makes me feel like some little kid. Oh well, that's not going to be much longer, though, is it?_

_Hope you're well. Don't slack off! Your grandfather said he'll go after you! Write back._

_-Satoshi_

'I listened to you, Sato-chan.' Shigeru thought. He got to his feet and ran into the nearest jewelry store. 'You'll be glad I did.'

( o )

-------------

-------------

-------------

Shigeru grinned at the brunette woman who opened the door. "Ohayo Gozimasu, Ketchem-senpai."

Satoshi's mother beamed. "So polite. It is so good to see you again, Shigeru. Everyone's around back. Oh, Satoshi's going to be so delighted when he sees you're here."

Shigeru held in a blush. "I'm sure he will, thank-you." He stepped into the fairly small house, neat and tidy, just as he remembered it. He made sure to keep his letter and gift safe in his jacket pocket. It was really too warm out to wear a coat, but he really was afraid that his present for Satoshi would fall out of his jeans pocket.

When the teenage boy reached the back door, he hesitated. 'This is it,' came a small voice at the back of his head, 'this is your chance. Behind this door is something you've been wanting for so long. You've got what he thinks is special, so what are you waiting for? DO IT!'

Shigeru stepped outside onto the porch. In this huge backyard, what seemed to be hundreds of people were talking, laughing, dancing, and just having a good time. Shigeru had no idea that Satoshi had made so many friends during his travels. And speaking of Satoshi...

Shigeru wound his way threw the other trainers, gym leaders, and other people, trying to reach a patch of unruly black hair.

"Satoshi! Oi! Jari-boii!"

The last name got the younger boy's attention. He turned, brown eyes searching for the source of the nick-name. His face broke into a wide smile when he found it. "Shigeru! You made it!" He ran towards his old friend, pulling him into a friendly embrace. "Long time, no see, scholar boy. You fallen in love with your research?"

Shigeru chuckled. "Quite the opposite, actually. You've grown." Indeed, he had. No longer was Satoshi short and stocky, but a long and lanky boy with a hint of a muscular build. His skin had remained the same, tanned color, as did his eyes, which still held a sparkle of mischief in their brown depths. His black hair had grown out a little, giving the younger boy a slightly scruffy look about him. He was even a few inches taller, to Shigeru's amusement.

Satoshi pulled away, looking Shigeru up and down. "Same goes for you. And you're _still _taller then me!" He jutted out his bottom lip, pouting sarcastically. The look made Shigeru laugh.

"Well, Jari-boii, I am older then you. I should be the taller one." Satoshi nodded.

"I suppose..." He sighed.

"Sato-kuuuuuunnnnn!"

Shigeru winced when he heard the sound. Satoshi closed his eyes, a light blush creeping across his face. He opened them as a red-head with bright, blue eyes attached herself to his arm.

"Hello, Kasumi-chan." Satoshi grinned.

'Kasumi-chan?' Shigeru thought, confused. Satoshi noticed the older boy's look.

"Eh, sorry. I don't think I mentioned it." Satoshi snaked an arm over Kasumi's shoulders, pulling her close to his side. He turned his brown orbs back to Shigeru. "Kasumi's my girl-friend. Nice, huh?"

At the word 'girl-friend', Shigeru's world shattered like a mirror. He could feel the pain curling, once more, around his heart.

_'I told you,' _his conscience sneered, _'I told you he wouldn't love you. But you didn't listen to me. Now you've gone and hurt yourself.'_

While Shigeru's eyes glazed over with the battle of emotions playing in his head, Satoshi frowned. He reached over and waved a thin hand in the older boy's face. "Eh, Shigeru? You okay?"

At his words, Shigeru came back to reality. He gave Satoshi a weak smile. "Just dandy." He replied coolly. He swallowed a cry of despair and forced words to come out of his mouth. "How long have you two been, er, a couple?" It was all Shigeru could do not to spit the last word.

Satoshi smiled again, winding his fingers around Kasumi's, causing the girl to giggle. "About half a year, now. You seem surprised." Shigeru shrugged.

"Wasn't expecting it, I guess..."

A painful silence issued.

Shigeru felt the box in his hand and was aware of his mouth twitching in the false smile. Satoshi must've noticed, too, because he switched his happiness for concern.

"Shigeru, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting kind of funny..."

Shigeru sighed. He straightened up his smile and said "Yeah, I'm just exhausted. It took me forever to get up here..." He took a step back. "In fact, I think I'll go now. I just wanted to see you, that's all." He turned and started making his way to the side of the house. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Shigeru?"

Shigeru bit back an insult and turned back to face Satoshi.

"Look, I'm really tired. I'll talk tomorrow, okay?" he snapped.

Satoshi withdrew his hand, eyeing the older boy reproachfully. "Um...Okay. If you say so..." He turned to Kasumi, who was tugging his arm. "I'll go with you in a minute, Sumi. Let me talk to Shigeru."

His girl-friend sighed mournfully and trotted off to Takashi, who was quite alone. Satoshi turned back, only to find that Shigeru had disappeared around the side of the house. Satoshi ran after him. The dark-haired boy stopped.

Shigeru was leaning against the house, his face in his hands. A small, black box with a silver ribbon was at his feet. A envelope sat next to it. The green-eyed teen took one hand away to stare at the little box with hatred. A solitary tear rolled over his cheek to his chin, resting there before Shigeru wiped it away fiercely.

"Shit..." Shigeru ran the hand he took away from his face through his reddish-brown hair. "God DAMMIT!" He aimed a furious kick at the tiny box, making it sail a good four feet. The letter blew another three. The older boy slid down against the side of the house, pulling his knees to his chest. "I was too late...I should've known better..." He rubbed at his green eyes, brushing away more tears.

"Known better then to do what?"

Shigeru's head snapped up at the voice. Satoshi watched him, worry written all over his face. The younger started towards him.

"Shigeru, what's wrong?" He reached out to touch his shoulder.

As soon as Satoshi's fingers brushed Shigeru's shoulder, the older boy snapped out his trance and bolted. He ran to his corvette and hopped into the driver's side, starting the engine with a roar and screeching off into the night. Satoshi watched the tail lights get smaller and smaller, heading to Yukinari's lab.

When the lights were gone, Satoshi turned to the little, dented box and the bent letter. He stooped down, retrieving them, and went back to where Shigeru had cried.

After a good two minutes, Satoshi's curiosity got the better of him and he slit open the envelope. He shook it out, eyes growing wide as he read the beautifully written words:

_To my Dear Sato-chan-_

_When we parted ways all those years back, I realized that there was something I wanted from you. Not the win I had been so desperate to reclaim, nor a confession from you about how much better I was. I didn't even want you to be my best friend again._

_I wanted you to love me._

_I didn't know how to say it to you. I was afraid that you would abandon me. Not that it mattered; I only managed to hear from you in letters. I wanted you to care for me like you cared for Kasumi. I wanted to be the one to take your first kiss. I just wanted you. Only you._

_Since I've been away from you, I have tried to find someone, anyone, to take that place. To be the one I cared for the most. I haven't and I don't think it's possible. Since we parted, all I can think about is how to make you mine. It's become truly pathetic. _

_You wrote to me about a year ago saying that no one listened to you. Do you remember telling me about something you would treasure? How about something special? I hope you like what I bought for you. I did listen, and I hope it makes a difference._

_I realize there isn't much hope, but could you at least keep the gift? Even if you can't return what I feel for you? You can forget me, if you want, but please, keep it. It was meant for you._

_I love you, Satoshi, even if you choose not to love me back. Happy Birthday._

_-Shigeru_

Satoshi gapped, amazed. _'Shigeru...he loves me?...'_ His chocolate colored eyes passed over to the black box. Slowly, hands undid the silver ribbon. Hesitating, Satoshi pulled open the lid. He heart wept.

A golden chain lay delicately on a cushion of velvet. At the center was a small, golden ring. He shakily lifted the treasure up, holding it so that he could make out what was inscribed on the inside. He felt a sob dislodge its self from his throat:

Satoshi Shigeru

( o )

-------------

-------------

-------------

Shigeru buried his head into a pillow and sobbed. He was inside his grandfather's house, in the room he had used before he set out on his Pokemon journey. He had thrown off his clothes, jumping into a set of pajamas and curled up into the covers of his bed. He then started bawling loudly.

"I'm such an idiot!" he moaned, "He'll never look me in the face again!" He let even more tears run down his cheeks. What did he care? Shigeru figured he might as well let out what tears he had so that he didn't have another breakdown in front of anyone.

A light tapping issued on his bedroom window. Looking up, Shigeru saw another handful of rocks hit his window. Wiping his green eyes, the teenager got up from his bed and went to the window. Across the town, he could hear Satoshi's party going full blast, as well as see it. He cast his eyes toward the ground beneath his window. His eyes bugged out.

Satoshi waved frantically. "Shigeru! It's me! Let me in!"

Shigeru swallowed, stepping backwards. 'I don't want him here...'

"Shigeruuuuuu! Come on! Let me in!" Satoshi whined. When no one answered, Satoshi cried out: "I got your present! Can I talk with you? Pleeeeaseeee!"

Shigeru hesitated. He walked back to the window, leaning out. "Climb up." Was all he said.

Satoshi's face lit up. "Thanks! Give me a minute..." He shimmied up the tree by Shigeru's bedroom and onto a thick branch. The dark-haired boy crawled out, reaching for the window sill. Shigeru chuckled as Satoshi curled his tongue up over his top lip as he reached forward. The branch creaked, and Shigeru stopped laughing.

Reaching out of the window, Shigeru held a hand out to Satoshi. "Grab on; I think the branch is gonna break." Satoshi nodded nervously and clasped hands with the auburn-haired boy. Shigeru blushed a little and pulled him inside.

Satoshi panted, leaning up against the wall for support. "I thought that I...that I was gonna fall...thanks, Shigeru..." He opened his eyes, only to find that the Shigeru in question was sitting on his bed, not looking at him.

"Shigeru..."

Green eyes locked onto Satoshi's brown ones. Satoshi saw hurt, shame, and a lifetime of sadness written there in the emerald green depths. The smaller boy walked over, sitting next to his ex-rival.

Shigeru heaved a sigh. "What do you want?" He said, flatly.

Satoshi looked at his hands. After a moment of painful silence, he withdrew Shigeru's slightly bent letter from the prison of his pocket. He turned his eyes back to Shigeru, who looked shocked.

"You-You read it, then?" The older boy swallowed. "I-I didn't know you and Kasumi were together. If I had, I wouldn't have written it." He said shakily.

Satoshi smiled wearily. "Yeah, she didn't take it too well..."

Shigeru's head snapped to Satoshi. "You read it to her!"

"No. She got tired of waiting for me to come back. She found me reading it for the zillionth time and snatched it from me. You're lucky it's just bent, and not torn to shreds. She was _pissed_..." Satoshi explained, shaking his head.

"Oh...s-sorry..."

Satoshi shrugged. "It's okay. I'd bite my head off, too." He sighed, cringing. "Err, actually, Shigeru, Kasumi kinda...told everyone else at the party..." Satoshi mumbled.

He was surprised when he didn't hear Shigeru yell or scream at him. He was even more surprised to hear a groan. He turned again to see Shigeru with his face in his hands.

"Great; first I make a total ass of myself in front of you, and now the whole town, wait; the whole WORLD knows!" He moaned. "I hate my life..."

Satoshi placed a hand on his back. "Well, look at it this way: I'll be dragged down with you." He said cheerfully.

Shigeru groaned again. "That's even worse..."

Satoshi fell silent. He took his hand away. Shigeru sighed heavily. He looked up, looking to see if Satoshi was leaving. He wasn't. He was fiddling with a black box...Uh-oh...

Shigeru gulped. "O-Oh...that..."

Satoshi nodded. "Yeah, this."

"If you don't want it, I'll take it back..." Shigeru began, but Satoshi cut him off.

"I do want it." He said coolly. Shigeru blinked.

"Re-Really?" He stuttered.

Satoshi smiled. "Mm-hmm." he said, nodding.

"Why?"

Satoshi met Shigeru's gaze. "Because..."

Shigeru waited. "Because...?"

Satoshi sighed. He blushed a little, looking back down at the box. "Because...it's special. Just like you said." He gazed fondly at the tiny box. "Know one ever cared about what I thought. I can't believe you remembered how much that mattered to me..." He turned his brown eyes back to Shigeru. "...and even what I thought was a treasure."

"Satoshi..." Shigeru murmured, trying to get Satoshi's point.

Satoshi pressed a finger to his friend's lips. "Wait." He withdrew his finger. "Shigeru, when we stopped being best friends, I had a feeling that wasn't what you wanted. That wasn't what I wanted, either. I lost the shoulder I used to cry on; I lost my game buddy; I even lost the kid who held me in the dark during a thunder storm." Shigeru blushed. "Nobody took those places. But, the thing I lost that I really missed was..." He took a breath. "...the person who cared for me."

Satoshi pulled off the lid of the box, fingering the treasure inside. "After you stopped being my friend, I couldn't share anything with anyone. No one took me seriously. Even now, Kasumi doesn't take a word I say seriously. Nobody listened to me. You starting being nicer to me after a while. I finally had my confider back." He closed his eyes, thinking deeply. "You're different Shigeru, in more ways then one. And, to tell you the truth, that's what I like about you." He pulled the chain out of its box, letting the ring dangle in the air like the pendulum of a Grandfather Clock.

Shigeru watched intently as Satoshi finished. "That's why I came to talk to you. I wanted you to know that. And..." He held the necklace out to Shigeru, grinning sheepishly, "...I don't have the patience to try and get this thing on. I needed some help."

Shigeru took both the ends, reaching out and putting his arms around Satoshi's neck. He blushed at how close they were, fumbling with the clasp behind Satoshi. He finally snagged the ends, smiling in relief that he could pull back. "Got it."

He leaned back, but Satoshi grabbed Shigeru's face in his cupped hands. He smiled.

"Did you really think you were going to get away?" the younger boy giggled. He leaned up, bring Shigeru's face to his own. Shigeru tensed, then relaxed and wound his arms tightly around Satoshi's neck. He chuckled, closing the distance between them. Satoshi mewled.

"Happy birthday, Sato-chan."

Satoshi broke the kiss, frowning cutely. "I like Sato-kun better." He pouted.

Shigeru laughed. "As I said before, I am the older one."

"So was Kasumi!"

Shigeru grinned. "Like older women, Toshi?"

Satoshi smiled back. "Much better, Geru."

"You know, I like hearing that pet name from you, Toshi; I wonder..."

Satoshi eyed Shigeru's mischievous grin with weariness. "You wonder what?" he asked.

Shigeru leaned forward, laying Satoshi on his back. He licked Satoshi's ear teasingly and whispered "I wonder how it'll sound when you're screaming it..."

Satoshi's eyes went wide and he giggled. "I think not, Shigeru. Not tonight, anyways." Shigeru made a mock pout.

"If you insist..." He placed his head into the side of Satoshi's neck. Satoshi smelled like fresh air and oil. The smell was enticing. Beneath him, Shigeru could hear Satoshi's heart beating softly in a slow, steady pattern. The younger boy's chest rose and fell like waves on a beach. Shigeru loved the way Satoshi's body fit him. He realized that this is how close he had wished to be since he left on his studies.

Shigeru could bare this temptation no longer. He pressed his lips against Satoshi's neck, loving the way Satoshi giggled at the ticklish touch. He began nipping the flesh, soothing the bites by running his tongue over them. Satoshi moaned a little, sending little vibrations through his throat and making Shigeru shudder. He ran his trail of kissed down to Satoshi's collar bone, frowning at the shirt that was in the way.

"You're not getting that far no matter what, tonight, Geru." Satoshi chuckled.

Shigeru whined, trying to nuzzle his nose into the inside of the black tee-shirt. He let one of his hands fidget loose the hem of Satoshi's shirt, then letting it crawl up Satoshi's abdomen and chest. Satoshi shivered, giggling again. "Shigeru..." He whined, "Don't do that." He pressed a hand over Shigeru's own, making it lie flat against the soft skin of his chest. With his other, he lifted Shigeru's face up to kiss his lips again. Shigeru moaned, this time. 'Damn him; he's teasing me!'

Shigeru ran his tongue over the other's lips, trying to find access. Satoshi gasped, and Shigeru saw his chance. Their tongues touched, sending jolts of electricity throughout the rest of their bodies. Shigeru freed his hand, now that Satoshi was preoccupied, and traced circles over Satoshi's stomach. Satoshi mewled. Shigeru smirked.

The older boy casually flipped one of his legs over Satoshi's hips, so that he was straddling the brown-eyed boy. With his other hand, he reached sown and began feeling the area between Satoshi's legs. Satoshi's eyes shot open.

"S-Shigeru, I don't...I don't wanna..." He gasped.

Shigeru eyed him, stopping his actions. "All right."

He placed his head on Satoshi's chest. "I don't care if we do it or not, just so long as it's just us." He let his eyes close. "Are you going home?" He asked sleepily.

Satoshi yawned. "N-No. Kasumi was in a rage when I told her I was going. Besides..." He rubbed his eyes like a tired child. "I'm sleepy...I won't make it back..."

"Hmm..." Shigeru thought aloud. "I see. Do you want to borrow something to sleep in?" He got half way up and Satoshi whimpered, grabbing the front of Shigeru's shirt and burrowing his head in it. "I'll take that as a no."

Shigeru settled back down, stroking Satoshi's hair. "Well, good night then." He rolled off, nuzzling into a pillow.

Satoshi settled into his side, purring. He then got on top of the older boy, laying his head down contently on his chest. Shigeru smiled, running his slim fingers through Satoshi's dark mop of hair.

Satoshi yawned, burbling "I love you, Geru-kun."

Shigeru's smile stretched larger before he too, closed his eyes. "I love you too, Toshi. Happy birthday."

( o )

-------------

-------------

-------------

Fin

Wonny: Well, hope the fluff was to your liking! R&R! Comments and Effective Criticism welcome, nya! Flames will be printed and used for grilling hotdogs in this loverly new weather.


End file.
